gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Team Deathmatch
Team Deathmatch is a multiplayer game in Grand Theft Auto IV consisting of two to sixteen players grouped up in teams. Like Deathmatch, the goal is to kill other players, but now players are in teams. Players can also pick up money from deceased players. The team with the most money at the end of the match wins. There must be at least 2 players in the match, and no more than 16. Objectives The objective make the most money by the end of the match by killing rival team members. Each kill grants you $100, and each player will drop about 15-25 dollars after they are killed. Each match will either have a time limit or a money limit. Every other team besides your own is an enemy, so all other teams are open season. Variables The host can change a number of factors including: * A Time limit or a Money limit * Auto Aim allowed or disallowed * The area the players will play in (It can be the whole city, single islands, or different little areas like the airport or the docks) * The type of weapons available to players * The weather and time of day * Whether the map will show blips of all players, far players, near player, or no blips at all * The respawn time and the amount of distance from other players when the player spawns Each player can choose their team in the pre-game lobby. Reward The money reward at the end of the match depends on the amount of money each player's teams has obtained altogether. Although individual player's money will grow, at the end, each teammates' money will be added together as a unit to determine the winning team. Tips * For a fast and frantic game, try setting the Respawn time to "1 second", the respawn distance to "Near", and pick a small enclosed area, like the airport. * By fighting as a unit, you get more kills. No one likes a lone wolf, especially if it's a lone wolf versus a team of 5. * Aim for the head and fire quick, 1 shot bursts. Firing fully automatic just results in missed shots, and firing 1 shot very slowly results in being killed. * Do not use corners. Corner huggers are hated unanimously, because it is nearly impossible to kill them sometimes. Corner hugging results in peope leaving the game or sending you bad messages. * Learn to shoot faster by practicing Team Deathmatch regularly. Do not mix GTA 4 in with Call of Duty, Fallout, Halo, or any other game. It will mess up your trigger finger. * Always go for the best gun available. Usually, this is an M$. Unless you know you have the patience to snipe, if not, do not snipe. * Stick with the group. If your team is on a different island, you may change their respawning point to miles away from their previous respawn point. * Try to play with your friends. Just because you see a team of rank 9 and 10 players doesn't give you a reason to get on their team. If you do see such a team, get on the the other team. They are probably just friends. * Do NOT use helicopters, or any other vehicle for that matter. Not even the best helicopter pilots can kill some players. A novice player can easily pluck a pilot out of the sky. Also, the time wasted going to grab a chopper can and should be used to kill enemies. Riding 4 members in a Cavalcade may seem cool, until the driver dies and the other 3 are getting picked off one by one. * Pick money up off the ground. I know this might be common sense, but I personally picked up probably about 250 grand off the ground alone on TLAD team deathmatch. (If you ever have a chance, look up mofozy on Xbox.com or Xbox live). The higher the person is in the rank, the more money they drop. A rank 0 might drop anywhere form 8-10 dollars, but a rank 10 can drop upwards of 25 dollars. * If you notice your team is trapped in a location, such as the pier on Happiness Island or the cemetery on Colony Island, try to fight out of it. Do NOT swim for it, don't hide, fight for your life. Also, it gives you a pretty good opportunity to pick up money dropped by your dead comrades. * Make sure your settings are set to Cops:OFF, Friendly Fire:OFF, and Auto Aim ON, unless you like cops attacking you, your teammates killing you, or barely noticing where you can shoot. * Weapons can't be randomly found on multiplayer like they can on single player. * Do not annoy people in lobbies with such activities as jumping teams, yelling into the mic, using hateful language, etc. * If you are stuck on a crappy team,deal with it. There is nothing you can do as son as the game starts. * If you are the host and don't know what to do, here is an acceptable game settup. It will work on TLAD or regular GTA *Location: Colony Island or Bohan *Weapons: Powerful *Respawns: Near *Respawn Time: 1 second *Blips: All *Time: Depends on # of people in lobby Try 20 minutes usually *The weather and time of day don't matter. Only start a game with 2 teams. 3 teams makes it more difficult to play. NEVER allow 1 man teams. They rack up kil and annoy everyone. * Take this game a little more seriously than free mode. On free mode, hitting fellow players with cars is fine, but don't do that on TDM. It usually makes them leave the game. * In a friendly fire game, do not kill your teammates. You lose 100 dollars, your team loses 100 dollars, nobody wins. * If you end up in a lobby and it says auto aim is off or police is on, leave immediatly. Police shoot at you and very often kill you, making you lose 100 dollars. Auto Aim off makes it diifuclut to use almost any gun, outside of assault rifles, snipers, and grenadle launchers/RPGs. Category:Multiplayer